


Weddings aren't for me

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Pansy isn't jealous of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter for getting their happy ending, she knows that her own happy ending is right around the corner. But will her old school friend Blaise Zabini be her Prince Charming or will he be the villain who stops her ever getting a happy ending?





	Weddings aren't for me

The year is 2017 and our story begins during the party part of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's wedding in July. Pansy Parkinson bumps into an old friend at the buffet.

Blaise smirked. "Sick of the lovebirds already?"

Pansy asked, "Is it that obvious?"

Blaise smiled. "To most it's not obvious, but I know you better than most, Pans."

Pansy turned away from the newly married couple and said, "Weddings aren't for me."

Blaise stated, "Weddings are just the formal way of telling the universe how much you love someone."

Pansy scoffed. "They're the cheesiest events ever."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Even cheesier than birthdays?"

Pansy replied, "Yes, weddings are even cheesier than birthdays."

Blaise chuckled. "That little vein that sticks out on your forehead when you're angry is cute."

Pansy stuttered, "D-Did you just call me cute?"

Blaise changed the subject, "So what have you been up to since The Dark Lord fell?"

Pansy vaguely told him, "I've been here and there."

Blaise frowned. "Things haven't quite felt the same without him, have they?"

Pansy made sure nobody could overhear them and then responded, "It feels strange not answering to a higher power, almost too strange, if you know what I mean?"

Blaise nodded and assured her, "I know exactly what you mean."

Pansy asked, "Anyway, what have you been up to or should I say who have you been seeing since The Dark Lord fell?"

Blaise evasively replied, "Oh you know, I've been wandering from place to place not really seeing a special someone."

Pansy smirked. "Really? You've not been seeing a special someone."

Blaise admitted, "I was kind of hoping that you would still be single."

Pansy smiled. "Well, I am."

Blaise inquired, "Would you like to go out with me, Pans?"

Pansy beamed, "Absolutely, I've been waiting for you to ask me since Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter got together after The Battle of Hogwarts."

Blaise chortled. "You've been waiting for me for nineteen years?"

Pansy blushed and whispered, "Yes, to tell you the truth you're the only man I've ever loved."

Blaise gasped. "So, you never loved--?"

Pansy interrupted, "Draco? No, I knew that he was using me to cover up the fact that he had a huge crush on Harry."

Blaise gestured to the happy couple and grinned. "Looks like everyone ended up with the right person in the end then, doesn't it."

Pansy pulled Blaise away from the other guests and kissed him more passionately than she had ever kissed another boy in her life.


End file.
